


My love is winter

by Hotgitay



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluffy, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 01:23:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19735528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Vic and Lucas get competitive with each other





	My love is winter

**Author's Note:**

> My babies

“It’s actually snowing”Vic said in amazement 

Luca stares out at the window alongside her

“I haven’t seen snow in what feels like forever”Lucas laughed turning around to face her 

”Um where are you going?”Vic asked him once she saw him head for the door he was wearing a big puffy blue jacket 

”Bet you can’t make a better snowman than I can”Lucas gave her a playful wink his tone was mischievous and childish 

”We’ll see about that”Vic replies following after him determined to prove him wrong 

Vic was now a woman on a mission she’d make him eat his words 

”I see you are wearing the scarf Jennifer made you”Lucas remarked grinning 

”You like it?”Vic's eyes lit up she perked up when her husband brought up the scarf 

Lucas hugged her from behind his hands on her waist as his arms enveloped her in his embrace holding her closely to him mumbling loud enough for her to hear ”Definitely”

”I’ll take that as a yes”Vic giggled at how sweet and romantic Lucas was being to her 

She relaxed in his embrace soaking up all his warmth as he had been showing her in tender love and care which was exactly what she needed

”Smart cookie” Lucas’s lips grazed across her cheek before letting go of his hold on her 

Vic walked around until she found the perfect spot to build her snowman she gathered up the snow in her hands building it up

She spent quite a while until she was satisfied with her snowman was shaping up almost perfectly round balls for his body she placed a set of blue bottons for his eyes and teeth 

Besides that she placed a simple carrot in the middle underneath his blue eyes for his nose taking off her pink scarf and slowly began wrapping it securely around his neck 

Lucas watched as she made hers and he was amused at her snowman making skills but he became worried about his wife freezing to death 

He immediately wasted no time in taking off his own green scarf that he was wearing and placed it around her neck Vic stared up at his face their eyes locking intensely with each other’s

”Thank you”Vic says appreactively to him 

”Don’t mention it”Lucas says as he is already building his own version of the perfect snowman to rival hers

”Green eyes interesting choice”Vic remarks noticing the green buttons Lucas used in place for his snowmans eyes

It didn't take Lucas too long to build his 

”It’s hard to say whose won but mines totally looks way better than yours”Lucas smirks gazing over at his wife 

”You have some balls you sore loser because you are wrong”Vic quips back to him in response 

”Any proof?”Lucas teased encouragingly 

”Exhibit A all the evidence you need is right here”Vic gestures towards her own snowman

”Exactly why I love you you are never afraid to speak your mind”Lucas tells her


End file.
